Yugioh Moon Black Star
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Baniyanu is back and wants revenge. Too bad she has to deal with both the Sailor Scouts and the Yugi-oh gang. Maybe with a little help.................... Sailor Moon/ Yugi-oh Crossover. Usagi x?


_**Me: First Yugi-oh/ Sailor Moon crossover I have done and this also is the first fic I have wrote that has other scouts in it. Plus, they have powers! Hotaru is going to be mentioned only for a paragraph next chapter concerning the current situation. Chibi-Usa and Mamoru will only be mentioned in a flash backs. Pairings are going to be for Usagi only since she's going to be the main character in the story.**_

_**This takes place after SuperS and SuperS the Movie and before Sailor Stars for the Sailor Moon half. This takes place after Battle City and before Waking the Dragons for the Yugi-oh half.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon SuperS the Movie, or Yugi-oh. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) wouldn't exist.**

**Warning: Some OOCness and spoilers if you have not seen the SuperS season, SuperS Movie or heard about Chaos.**

**Full Summary: Baniyanu is back and wants revenge. Too bad she has to deal with both the Sailor Scouts and the Yugi-oh gang. Maybe with a little help....................**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yugi-oh Moon- Black Star by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 1-- Baniyanu's Revenge**

**Rated T for Teen**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the deep vast endless place called space, a worn out while palace was in critical condition. Among the rubble, a woman crawled out of a large damaged wall and then slowly supported herself against the cracked wall. Her dress was ripped and dirty due to her crawling out from the rubble. The dress colors, red and cream, were faded due to the fact time had settled in the fabric. Her once black star broach now was a right corner piece and her black star head piece had half of it gone as well. Her veil had dust and had also been ripped into strips. Her long black hair was haggard and was sickly thinned out. Her mascara ran down her eyes and was dried, stuck to her cheeks. She clutched her scepter that was cracked and broken in her left hand.

It was a miracle that she was alive since she was in a bad state health and appearance wise. She couldn't quite speak but her mind still thought of what had happened.

'Why? Why did it end this way?' she, now named Baniyanu thought to herself as she looked around the ruins and then into the vastness of space. 'My plan was perfect. What went wrong?'. Her thoughts went back when she first spotted her would be nemesis.

**-Flashback-**

_The first meeting was at a park in the populated planet called simply Earth. Even though Baniyanu herself was a hologram, she did glance at the other person. The person in questioned had golden blond hair tied up in an unusual hairstyle with circles on the top of her head and ended up as two streamers on both sides. Her eyes were a dark deep sapphire blue with a hint of silver in them. Her outfit consisted of a sailor style top that was dark navy blue in color and underneath that was a pearl white bodice that was raised at the end in a V like shape. She wore a pleaded mini-skirt with the colors navy blue and golden yellow respectively. She also wore red boots that came up to her kneecap and also had a golden crescent moon located on the top of each boot. Crescent earrings adorned her ears and a golden tiara with a crescent moon located in the center was found on her forehead. her broach was in a shape of a heart and was colored a light yellow on the outside while the inside was a light pink. White gloves adorned her arms and layers of silk came off from her shoulders. The last thing that she wore was a lacy light pink ribbon behind of her bodice and came down to her ankles._

_Her name was a mystery but she was called Sailor Moon by four others that were with her at the time. As the hologram of Baniyanu disappeared, Moon looked sad as she screamed out towards a child that Baniyanu's henchmen had captured._

_"Chibi-Usa!"_

_The child now known as Usa had to push against other children who had also been captured to look out of the flying clown like ship that the henchman had put the children. As she reached out with her right arm, she yelled, "Please, help me!"._

_Moon tried desperately to run towards the ship but she had arrived too late as the ship took to the sky, disappearing into the night._

_Baniyanu had thought that was the last time she would see the blond woman but that wouldn't hold true. She couldn't believe that a henchman of her name Peruru could betray her and help Moon. Apparently he met the child Chibi-Usa before the other henchmen had kidnapped her and thus becoming friends in the process. Then Moon and the others that were with her, took Peruru's empty ship to the castle where Baniyanu was located and somehow defeated the other henchmen with the help of three other people that were able to find the palace without any help. At the center of the castle was Baniyanu and she stood by a huge ball of negative energy that was called the Black Dream Hole. This black mass could become more powerful when adding energy called Dream Energy, which were only found in children._

_The black mass double in size when Baniyanu threw Chibi-Usa into the dark depts. Trying to save Chibi-Usa, Moon hoped onto the ship that they rode to the castle with Peruru and went towards the black mass. The energy coming off of it was too strong however, making the ship fall to pieces with only the neck and head surviving. The others who had been attacked by the expansion of the miasma causing rocks and debris to fall, worried that Moon had failed in rescuing Chibi-Usa. a couple of minutes later, their worries turned into relief as Moon and Peruru were located on the head of the ship. A few words were spoken before Moon spotted a clear plastic bag full of cookies floating around Peruru. She opened up the bag since she knew that Chibi-Usa had made them earlier and somehow gave it to Peruru. Moon gave a sigh of relief because she thought that the bag of cookies would end up at Mamoru's place instead. She then picked out a single cookie and bit into it, remembering how hard Chibi-Usa tried to make the cookies. As she finished the cookie, her resolve had strengthened and she leapt into the dark abyss with just sheer will._

_She had reached the core of the dark matter encountering Chibi-Usa, who after losing her powers, was unconscious. "I'm coming Chibi-Usa! Hang on!" Moon said as she swam throughout the blackish red mass. She then made it to Chibi-Usa, throwing her arms around the younger girl protectively. Suddenly Moon found herself in a light lavender crystalline box called a Dream Box and was trapped in the box for a couple of minutes. The reason why Moon was trapped was because she was asleep and wasn't even aware of her surroundings. She finally realized that it was a dream after all and used the power of her crystal to break the crystalline box, shattering it into pieces. This had angered Baniyanu, who was the one responsible for putting Moon in the box to begin with, attacked her with blasts of flames. Turning around so her back showed, Moon took the blunt of the attacks. She had gotten badly burned in doing so._

_'Everyone, please help me. Gather your powers and lend them to me' she asked as her eyes closed. The others heard her plea even from the outside of the black mass and closed their eyes, transferring their powers to Sailor Moon. A slight glow could be seen around Moon before her outfit was restored and her broach opened up, revealing the silver crystal. It shimmered a bit before transferring some power over to the unconscious Chibi-Usa and the power made her woke up, making her into a scout also. Her theme color was pink but her outfit did look somewhat like Sailor Moon's, giving her the name Mini Moon. Chibi-Usa's vision was greeted by Moon, who smiled and then they both turned to the orange core that held Baniyanu in it. More shimmering could be seen at the left hands of the two scouts and then two scepters appeared. Both girls gripped the scepters and pointed them at the core, starting a spinning attack._

_"Moon Double Gorgeous Meditation!" they yelled as the spinning increased and finally hit the core, going right through it and out of the top of the Black Dream Hole. The top cracked and started a chain reaction, destroying the black mass all together. Baniyanu's body was shattered in the process and was thought to be dead._

**-Flashback End-**

Baniyanu didn't know what happened next as she was knocked unconscious and woke up a month later, caught in a crevice within a wall. She didn't care about her health. All she wanted was revenge. Baniyanu pounded her fits to the ground in frustration as she yelled out in agony. "I loathe you, Sailor Moon!" she spouted angrily as she narrowed her crimson red eyes.

Suddenly, a dark flash circle of light appeared in front of her, causing her to close her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes, dark circles of blackish globs were floating right by here face. The odd thing was that it started to speak.

"Do you want power?" it asked as it still held its location. Want power? of course she did.

"Yes" she answered back. "Then let me use you as a host" it replied back to her.

"Why?" she asked as she wondered why this thing needed her as a host. "Because I also want revenge on Sailor Moon. She has thwarted my plans time and time again" the black glob replied it's motive to Baniyanu. it seemed like a good enough answer to her.

"Fine" she said as she eyed the black globs. "Then let us merge" the globs replied as it went into Baniyanu's body. Her body then shook a few moments before her health had revitalized. A deep voice could be heard in her mind.

"It has been successful. I have more power now myself since I have you as a host now. I thrive on three things, Anger, Fear, and Madness. i have also found a power source located somewhere but it will need more beings to carry out the plan. Do you know of any beings that can be revived?".

Baniyanu barely remembered her henchmen turning into three colored birds, signaling their defeat. "Yes, but I don't know where they might be" she replied back to herself.

"That does not matter. Close you eyes. The power will seek them out and will bring them here. in the meantime, use the rest of the energy rebuilding this place".

Baniyanu obeyed and closed her eyes, sending some power out to the vastness of space. She then turned to the ruins, using the rest of the power to start rebuilding the palace.

_**~Dreamland, located West of Elyssion~**_

Colors of pink, blue, yellow and purple could be seen as the background of the this place called Dreamland. Odd plants were heavily populated on the ground and Dream Mirrors populated the sky above. the only thing that resembled a human was a Dream Fairy named Peruru. He gave off a sigh as he continued to look towards three small sparrows that were colored blue, green, and yellow. he was glad that Baniyanu had been foiled by Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa but he wished that they had spared one of Baniyanu's henchmen.

"Big Brother, I'm sorry" he said to the blue sparrow, which landed on Peruru's left index finger. "I just wished it was like the old days, before we even met that horrible spellcaster". The bird then flew off into the sky before perching on an odd looking bell flower plant with the other two birds. He gave off another sigh and started to head back to his crystalline house. As his back was turned away from looking at the birds, a surge of dark energy came from the sky above and flew towards the birds. The energy then split into three groups, each entering one of the bird each. A dark band of light engulfed the birds before it reconstructed the birds back into three Dream Fairies. As they stretched and yawned, one of the Fairies pulled out a flute and started to speak.

"Man! I don't want to become a bird ever again. Baniyanu must still be alive for us to be revived. Let's get out of here". The one who spoke put the flute up to his mouth to play a simple tune, creating a candy like monster. "Attack now!" he shouted as the monster flew towards the unaware Peruru. Peruru only had a few seconds to turn around, only to get tackled by the monster, knocking him out. As the others came over to the unconscious Fairy, the blue one spoke again.

"There's no way he will stop us now. Let's go!" he said confidently as all three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

_**~Castle Baniyanu, revived 25%~**_

At only having the castle 1/4 done, Baniyanu decided to rest a bit in the revived part of the while palace. "This is taking more out of me than I thought" she said exhaustively. The deep voice in her head spoke to her once more.

"I have confirmed that your henchmen received the power transfer and will be here shortly. I want you to discuss the plan to them as soon as possible". replied the black glob as it spoke to her.

"Right, go to this place called Elyssion and steal the Goldren Crystal" she replied back to herself.

"Yes that is correct. The Golden Crystal almost has the same power as the one you sought out last time" the deep voice reminded her. Suddenly a bright flash of light greeted them both and then faded away as Baniyanu's henchmen bowed to her.

"Lady Baniyanu, you are alive!" spoke the blue Dream Fairy.

"Yes, I am. I need you three to do something for me. Go to a place called Elyssion and bring back a golden gem called the Golden Crystal. Let me warn you though, the crystal will take away your ability to come back here instantly so take your ships to the place I described" she said as she looked at the three Fairies and then at the clown like ships.

"Yes, Lady Baniyanu. We will" they replied as they got onto the ships and flew away into the vastness of space. Baniyanu then went back to restoring the while palace.

_**~Elyssion, Northern Forest~**_

White ancient trees dotted the landscape while crystalline pants and shrubs dotted the land of this mystical place. A shrine was located in the center of a huge lack that shimmered when the wind picked up. The air around the mystic forest was clean and pristine, like it had never been polluted by anything. The only human like being that lived here was a priest that was called Helios. Helios was found sitting on a crystalline tree stump, lost in thought about certain things.

"Maiden, I have failed you".

His thoughts went back where he found out Chibi-Usa did not exist anymore. he knew if one of the royal families should die, Chibi-Usa wouldn't be born in the future. He remembered back when the royal prince had died by a deadly attack by an out of control youma. Mamoru had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. The attack was so sudden, he couldn't transform into Tuxedo Kamen. Thus Mamoru wasn't able to defend himself. He did survive the attack but it was too late. As he arrived at the hospital, the doctors that were operating on him said that they couldn't save him. After his death was announced, Chibi-Usa had started to fade away. Usagi and the other senshi were all ready grieving the loss of the prince, fell into shock when she completely faded away. There was a glimpse of hope however, as the eldest senshi, Setsuna told the others that no matter who Usagi would marry, Chibi-Usa would still be born even though she might not look or act the same. The others could accept that fact but Helios could not. He had fallen in love with a girl who did not exist anymore and it would never be the same Chibi-Usa that Usagi would have.

At the time he had thought this through, a loud crash could be heard coming from the shrine. Now alert, he ran towards the shrine, only to find it had been broken into. He had found wet footprints going from the entrance into the inside. Suddenly, three Dream Fairies emerged from the shrine, holding a triangular shaped crystal. They were about to leave onto the ships but Helios ran in front of them.

"Hold it! Put that back! Don't you know how dangerous that crystal is?" he yelled accusingly towards the three. The Dream Fairies looked at him strangely before each of them pulled out a flute.

"Baniyanu never told us of anyone resisting here" the blue Dream Fairy spoke as all three of them played their flutes, summoning a candy monster. All three of the candies flew at Helios and since Helios was busy arguing, they managed to knock him out.

"That takes care of him. Come on! Let's get back to lady Baniyanu" the blue Dream Fairy spoke once again as the three left on their ships.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

A few moments later, three orbs had spotted Helios knocked out, lying on the grass near the huge lake. All three of them gasped at the sight and then they started yelling for Helios to wake up.

"Helios! Wake up!" the blue orb yelled as it fluttered by Helios's ears.

"I don't think he's going to wake up, Fish-Eye" said the red colored orb.

"Then what should we do, Hawk-Eye?" asked the blue orb now known as Fish-Eye.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we should think of something fast" said the orange colored orb.

"Good idea, Tiger-Eye" said both Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye together. They continued to yell for Helios to wake up.

_**~Dreamland, West of Elyssion~**_

A few hours later, Peruru woke up to the sounds of shouting. He couldn't quite remember what had happened but he swore that somehow his brother and friends were still alive. Shaking his head and then holding it, he stood while looking around. He could still hear the shouting and figured it was coming from Dreamland's neighbor, Elyssion. He wanted to see what the commotion was about, so he opened up his wings and flew towards Elyssion.

_**~Elyssion, Northern woods, Shrine~**_

As Peruru landed near the shrine, he spotted Helios lying on the grass near the huge lake and also the three orbs that were shouting. As he ran over, he questioned the three colored orbs.

"I'm Peruru, a Dream Fairy. What happened here?" he asked them while looking at the unconscious priest.

"We don't know. We found him like this and he won't wake up" sobbed Fish-Eye as he circled about. Peruru then slightly shook Helios and started to tell him to wake up. A few moments of shaking, Helios woke up and stared into the face of Peruru. Helios made the mistake that Peruru was the one who attacked him.

"Give it back, you thief!" he yelled as he got up onto his feet.

"Wait! I didn't steal anything!" Peruru defended himself as he backed away from the angry priest.

"You fit the description of the ones who stole it from the shrine!" yelled Helios as the grew dangerously close towards Peruru. One of the orbs stopped him, however.

"Wait! He didn't do anything! He found you like this!" said Fish-Eye as he floated in front of the silver haired priest.

"Really? Then why does he look like the ones who attacked me and stole the crystal from the shrine?" asked Helios as he eyed the young Dream Fairy.

"Fairies like me? Were they colored blue, green and orange?" asked Peruru wondering why his brother would come here and steal something.

"Yes, they were" Helios replied back towards the lavender haired Dream Fairy.

"Then it wasn't my imagination. My brother is alive" said Peruru thinking about the worst possible thing that they might try to revive the Black Dream Hole.

"Well if there isn't anything else, I need to tell the princess and the other senshi that the Golden Crystal was stolen" said Helios as he prepared to warp to Earth.

"Wait! May I come with you? I would like to see them again, especially Chibi-Usa" asked Peruru as he waited for the priests answer.

".........................................Fine, I need all the help I can get" He didn't have the heart to tell Peruru that Chibi-Usa was gone. He then turned to the three orbs. "I need you three to look after this place while I am gone".

"You can count on us Sir!" they replied as Helios and Peruru disappeared out of sight. They were left to whisper amongst themselves. "I bet Sailor Moon can stop this mad plan" said Fish-Eye. "Yeah, she saved us from that clown like youma so I am sure that she will prevail this time" said Hawk-Eye. "I dunno. I have a bad feeling about this situation" said Tiger-Eye as he felt a bad premonition. The lights then flashed bright colors before the forest had turned a soft gray color, signaling no human was in the ancient place.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yugi-oh Moon -Black Star**

**Chapter 1: Baniyanu's revenge --End**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: Phew! How was it? It was slightly a basic plot filler chapter but now you guys know who the bad guys are. The flash back was basically the SuperS movie summarized. I did edit some things out since they weren't really relevant to this plot. The full name of the SuperS movie if you want to watch it on you-tube or something is: Sailor Moon the Movie, The Black Dream Hole. A lot of people that have seen it said it was the worst of the three movies but I didn't think it was that bad. I used it for a plot basis didn't I? The Yugi-oh gang will appear in the next chapter, just to let you guys know. Please read and review this story. Also please read and review my other stories as well. Later!**_


End file.
